


Bulging Bulgarian

by pcwtosh



Series: Men of the ATP [4]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: The Bulgarian Davis Cup team is in training and Grigor needs to build a bond with his doubles partner.
Relationships: Grigor Dimitrov/Alexandar Lazarov
Series: Men of the ATP [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939912
Kudos: 2





	Bulging Bulgarian

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

**Bulging Bulgarian**

The former ATP Masters Final champion arrived back in Sofia for training with the Bulgarian Davis cup team. “Welcome back Grigor.” The coach beamed holding his hand out for a handshake. “Hello coach.” Grigor smiled. 

Grigor could feel the eyes of the Bulgarian team watching his every move as he practiced his serving. In recent times Grigor had become the nation's poster boy for how successful Bulgarians could be, replacing the iconic footballer Dimitar Berbatov. The pressure didn't phase him, in fact it made him thrive, alongside Alex Zverev, Dominic Thiem and Stefanos Tsitsipas, he was the future of the sport.

“Grigor, how’s it going? We’ve been talking about the upcoming tie and we were thinking that we would like you to partner with Alex for the doubles rubber, what do you think?” The coach asked timidly. Grigor glanced over to the 21-year-old, “yeah sure, let’s have a practice.” he replied indifferently. 

The coach made a gesture to Alex and the youngster came trotting over. "Hey." Alex beamed, "it's an honour to play with you." He continued, fiddling nervously with his racquet. "Cool, this should be good." Grigor replied struggling to find anything better to say. 

They lined up to serve with Grigor going first. The ball whistled past Alex and he sprung into action awaiting the return which flashed at him and he dismissed with a textbook volley, down and sideways, perfect start. As practice continued however Alex's attempts to impress started to go awry. The youngster missed calls to switch and began to lose confidence in his own ability, his serve became weak and predictable, Grigor became visibly frustrated. 

The practice game ended in defeat, Grigor stormed off muttering as a dumbstruck Alex watched feeling incredibly feeble. The coach moved over to Alex, resting an arm on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it boy, go get some rest and we can look through the video in the morning. Alex collected his bag and skulked away back to the team hotel. He collapsed to the mattress and huffed deeply, _[he fucking hates me.]_ Alex groaned to himself.

Alex woke to a buzzing phone, _"are you coming down for dinner?"_ Alex swept his eyes and focused before looking at the clock. Forcing a loud groan and stretch he pulled himself up dragging his feet. He arrived in the canteen to see the rest of the team eating and joking. As Alex approached the table with his plate of food the laughter died down awkwardly. 

The 21-year-old sat down and began to eat, feeling the eyes of the team burning holes into him. A gentle hum continued leaving Alex to feel self-conscious, _[they were talking about me, I know it]_ his heart ached. "Coach I'm going back to my room." Grigor announced firmly, the coach nodded submissively and Grigor made his way along to the table. Grigor stopped at Alex and rested his hands on Alex's shoulders, "when you're done come to my room." He instructed, squeezing his shoulder muscles. "Ok." Alex coughed nervously through a mouthful of food. The Bulgarian master strode away arrogantly knowing Alex’s eyes were on him as he left the cafeteria.

Alex finished his dinner and made his way to Grigor's room. His heart rattled as he stretched out his hand knocking Grigor's door. He could hear the older man shuffling around inside before the door clicked open.

"Alright?" Grigor greeted him with his surly expression. "Hey." Alex beamed trying to hide his nerves. "Come." Grigor replied, flicking his head towards the room behind him. The 21-year-old stepped inside the room and stood looking lost. Grigor chuckled, "you look stupid, sit down.” He instructed. "On the bed!" He snapped impatiently, watching Alex look around for a chair. The 21-year-old sat trembling as Grigor approached the bed and stood in front of him. The 6 foot 3 Bulgarian was so intimidating to the youngster who could barely contain his fear. 

Alex eyed the 28-year-old nervously from the corner of his eye. He could feel Grigor's eyes studying him, judging him. "I've seen you play tennis Alex, what the hell was that today?" Grigor asked bluntly. Alex didn't know how to answer, "ummmm, well." He stammered. "You got nervous because you're because I'm your partner." Grigor helped him arrogantly. "Well, err I guess." "Don't guess, we have a match in a few days so you gotta cut that shit out!" Grigor demanded, the 21-year-old nodded, "yeah" he agreed timidly.

"Tomorrow we go for another practice and you need to listen and do what I tell you ok?" Grigor explained, the 21-year-old nodded nervously again. "Good." Grigor smiled holding out his hand which Alex shook.

"Now, let's see how good you are at following instructions. Get up off the bed and kneel down." Grigor commanded, Alex pushed himself off the mattress and sank to his knees in front of the Bulgarian icon. Looking up nervously at the 6 foot 3 man Alex waited, _[what is he going to do?]_

Grigor reached down to the waistband of his tracksuit and pushed them down to his knees. Alex gulped, this wasn’t what he was expecting and yet he was intrigued. The bump in Grigor’s boxers was solid, the fabric straining to keep the 28-year-old inside. Grigor placed his hand at the back of the 21-year-old’s head and pulled him into his crotch. The soft fabric of Grigor’s red boxers along his smooth skin, the touch encouraged Grirgor’s cock to pulse, pressing harder against the youngster’s face.

“Take off my shorts.” Grigor instructed, the 21-year-old gulped nervously, his brown eyes travelling up the older man’s toned body and landing at his face. Grigor’s expression remained hard and demanding, he frowned watching Alex’s fingers slowly fumbling at his waistband. “And relax.” Grigor muttered.

Alex slowly pulled down the 28-year-old’s boxers and paused to appreciate what he saw. Grigor watched the youngster's eyes widen as his 8.5 cock became visible. Grigor's cock hung down from a thick bush of dark curly hairs. 

“Come on!” Grigor hissed, the nervous 21-year-old lurched forward and before he knew it, his idol’s thick head was being squeezed gently between his tongue and the roof of his mouth. “That’s it, that’s good.” Grigor sighed encouragingly, “Now suck me.” He instructed softly. Alex stopped thinking and began to follow his instincts. His tongue pressed hard against the 28-year-old’s shaft as it travelled along the thick embossed veins.

Grigor's cock throbbed as the youngster progressed down his shaft. Resisting the urge to take Alex's lush dark hair and ram his throat, Grigor moaned contently at the oral pleasure spreading throughout his toned frame. Alex used his instincts, rolling his tongue around Grigor’s pulsing head then down over the ridged veins of his shaft. “That’s good.” Grigor grinned encouragingly down at the 21-year-old who looked back up at him. The 28-year-old looked proudly down at his cock as it glistened with Alex’s saliva before disappearing back inside the 21-year-old’s skull.

“Finger yourself.” Grigor muttered with a malevolent grin. Alex’s eyes travelled up the 28-year-old’s body as he sucked meeting his powerful, glaring eyes. Grigor had an unyielding look in his eyes, the 21-year-old felt compelled to acquiesce to his command. The youngster pulled off Grigor’s thick shaft for a second to lick his fingers before he returned to the pulsing wood. The Bulgarian number 1’s cock slipped straight back into the depths of Alex’s throat whilst the 21-year-old’s fingers searched around his arse to locate his hole.

Alex had to stop sucking for a second, his eyes looked up at Grigor apologetically as he fingers breached his ring and began to enter him. Grigor beamed down, satisfied with the overwhelming feeling of control over his young doubles partner. Whilst Alex concentrated on pressing his fingers deeper, Grigor began to swing his hips back and forth. The feeling of the first set of knuckles being sucked into his ring forced Alex to close his eyes. He pushed out a little more and felt the second portion of his fingers advancing into him. Alex's eyes reopened to see Grigor glaring down at him with growing menace. "Is your arse ready yet?" He sneered. Alex gulped nervously, his arse would never be ready. 

Grigor fought the urge to take a handful of Alex's and fuck his face, _[save your energy for that arse]_ he told himself rocking back and forth gently. The 21-year-old’s throat had relaxed nicely and the champion Bulgarian really began to enjoy just how much of his pole Alex was able to service.

Absentmindedly, Alex realised his second row of knuckles had been sucked within him by his tight ring and now there was just the last part of his index and middle fingers to go. Alex felt increasingly relaxed as he poked himself harder, above him Grigor's bush surrounded his nose like a manly scented forest each time it swung forward into him until Grigor's cock slipped out and stood upright.

Grigor glared down at Alex, "I'm sorry." Alex moaned, sure that Grigor had pulled back on purpose, but he wanted to impress. "Stand here facing the bed and bend over." Grigor cut in dismissively. The fear on the 21-year-old’s eyes was just how Grigor had imagined it. Alex looked scared and yet willing to comply, perfect. The youngster stood up slowly then turned to face the bed whilst Grigor moved around behind him. The 28-year-old ran his hand along Alex's side and then down to his arse as he moved into position.

Grigor's left hand spread the youngster's legs a little further apart as Alex lowered himself, resting his palms on the bed. The 28-year-old crouched in behind Alex taking the youngster's cheeks in both palms and massaging them wider. Alex's skin was smooth from his back until his soft arse cheeks became decorated with thin dark hairs which grew in density as they continued down his legs. Alex's pink hole quivered in front of Grigor's eyes, the older star's eyes bulged in delight. 

Alex jumped in fear feeling something hit his ring, his breathing relaxed instantly, it was just Grigor's spit. A second later there was a much larger presence at his ring which forced his breathing to increase again rapidly. Grigor pulled back his foreskin, his swollen purple head stood wet and exposed, pressed against Alex’s pink entrance. The 28-year-old’s fingers tightened, gripping Alex’s hip whilst his crotch pushed forward. 

The pain was excruciating for Alex, Grigor’s thick log was nothing compared to his two fingers, unwillingly his hole began to part as Grigor forced his way inside. Alex reached for a pillow and bit down on it with a long squeal of pain. The pole entering him edged forward, then edged back as the pain burned on. 

Grigor felt little remorse for the young bottom, his balls were in control now. Gripping Alex's sides, the top began to speed up gently rocking back and forth from his heel to his toes. Grigor's face broke into a malevolent smile appreciating the sight of his long cock sinking deeper into Alex each time he pressed forward. The 21-year-old’s flinching back muscles were particularly pleasing to Grigor who tried to press inside Alex at slightly different angles each time he pressed forward. 

Alex’s moans continued at the end of each stroke, his ring burned around the thick meat throbbing within him. The bottom could sense the increasing vigour in Grigor’s thrusts, biting his lip he turned to face Grigor who had removed his shirt as he pumped into Alex. Grigor’s eyes travelled down his body from his nipples and on to his torso, the 28-year-old admired his tight abs as they tensed, thrusting his cock between Alex’s tight opening.

The gentle kiss of Grigor's bushy pubes cushioning themselves against Alex's round cheeks brought a soft gasp from the bottom. _[Fuck, he's nearly all the way in.]_ Alex groaned again as Grigor's thigh hairy thighs thrusted his cock within him again.

"Shut up." Grigor sneered, "put that pillow back in your mouth and wank or something!" The top's eyes had narrowed in on Alex's pained face angrily. Grigor increased the power he concentrated on the innocent bottom as Alex turned forward biting his left hand whilst jerking himself with his right.

Grigor returned to examining himself as he fucked the hole in front of him. The 28-year-old's eyes travelled over to his bicep and he flexed. Smiling to himself, he felt dominant power over the bitch in front of him. His left hand took Alex's hip and Grigor slammed as deep and hard as he could. 8.5 inches deep inside Alex, Grigor's head stroked the bottom's soft insides.

Grigor slid his hand down the 21-year-old’s smooth back and rested on Alex's head closing around a handful of his hair. The top increased the intensity of his thrusts and leaned forward so that his lips were inches away from Alex's ears. "You gonna be a good teammate and take my cum?" He sneered. "Yes." Alex replied helplessly. "Good, where, do you want, my cum?" Grigor grunted between thrusts. "I don't know." Alex squeaked. "Fine." Grigor spat, with two more hard thrusts he slammed himself balls deep inside the young bottom then slid his cock all the way back until his cock popped out of Alex's hole and stood bolt upright. 

"On your back." Grigor barked, taking hold of his shaft and wanking himself. The gasping bottom rolled on to his back and exhaled deeply. "Legs up." Grigor barked again. Alex obeyed, slowly raising his legs up and exposing his hole again. "Wank yourself." Grigor demanded. Alex did so taking hold of his curiously hard 7.5 inch uncut cock. 

Grigor licked his left index and middle fingers whilst wanking steadily with his right. The presence of Grigor's fingers at the young Bulgarian’s hole was met with instant compliance and as Grigor pushed forward, Alex's tight hole swallowed his fingers willingly. Grigor wiggled his fingers before slowly jabbing his teammate’s loosened ring. 

Alex felt violated and yet as the experience continued to unfold he realised just how good it was all beginning to feel. "Cum for me." Grigor requested softly. Alex sensed the gentle tone, the 28-year-old really did want to see him shoot. A new wave of warm, radiating enjoyment ran through his body accompanied by a genuine moan of happiness. Grigor's fingers increased the speed of their repetitions in response.

Grigor watched attentively as Alex's head began to roll around. The youngster's fist serviced his boner, harder and faster whilst his breathing became lighter. Grigor had been edging himself the whole time, fucking his younger teammate was the hottest idea he'd had in years. Watching the way the youngster protested his penetration at first and now seemingly he begged for it, _[well done Grigor.]_ He particularly enjoyed the 21-year-old’s flexing abs which tensed as he reached his climax. 

"Oh fuck!" Alex exclaimed, losing all sense of his surroundings as Grigor's fingers stretched him perfectly hitting the sweet spot. The youngster’s fingers pulled back his veiny foreskin and his purple head began to fire at will. The 21-year-old grunted trying to refocus on Grigor's frame as his tightening balls began to shoot his thick load across his stomach. Alex's eyes refocused to see Grigor’s own cock throb and his head swell. Grigor's hairy balls squeezed his juice through his pipes and sent his load firing out across the 21-year-old canvas below him. Alex's load had the thickness of a youngster who hadn't cum in days, his viscous white load squirted landing heavily across his smooth stomach. Grigor's load was thinner and clearer as if it wasn't his first shoot of the day. His thin ropes sprayed wildly across the youngster creating a number of clear streams trickling down Alex's body.

Alex felt the emotion pouring out of him, squirting thick heavy globs of dazzling white jizz intensely. Holding his pec with his free hand he swore to himself viciously, as he peaked the excitement was too much, his purple head throbbed wildly spraying his juice across his smooth body. The 22-year-old's hand moved down to his balls massaging the final drops from them with a judder. 

Grigor immersed himself in the scene below him. Nothing was hotter to Grigor than Grigor, but watching his doubles partner shoot his load after being the 28-year-old's servant was even hotter than he'd imagined. As the youngster painted himself, Grigor added his own seed to the canvas, his thin pearly jizz firing rapidly across Alex's naked chest. "Yes Grigor!" He celebrated, sending his thin strands across the smooth boy below him. He caught a glimpse of himself in a dressing mirror to his left. He admired his perfect beard, his slim, toned frame and the way his massive cock looked from the side as it unloaded.

The pair bucked their hips as they slowly re-entered the room at the end of their orgasms. Grigor surveyed both of their cocks, each sporting a final strand of cum hanging down from it. He shook the strand free from the end of his shaft and went to grab Alex a towel. 

Alex dropped his soft cock to catch the towel flying towards him. “You looked like you were enjoying yourself at the end there.” Grigor smiled. Alex nodded mopping himself up, “it hurt a lot at first but as I got used to it, it felt much better, it began to feel really good.” Alex explained. “I know it does, I learnt the same way.” Grigor winked, “So do you trust me now?” he finished. Alex nodded, “I guess so, and do you trust me?” he replied. “No I don’t, but you’ll listen and learn now.” Grigor chuckled whilst Alex blushed.

“Right kid, I’m gonna chill and go to bed soon. I wanna see you for a bit of practice before the warm-up match ok?” Grigor commanded. “Sure Grig. I look forward to it.” Alex chimed pulling his shirt back over his sticky body whilst Grigor nodded approvingly. “If we are going to do this pre-match bonding next time, let me know in advance then I can mentally prepare.” “So you can enjoy the whole thing. I’ll think about it.” Grigor chuckled.

**END**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story.

If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com. 

I write these stories for fun, but I would greatly appreciate any contributions you are willing to give as a result. If you would like to make a donation then feel free to contact me on the email above.


End file.
